


La princesse des vampires

by AngelLyslion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Harems, Protective Gajeel Redfox, Protective Jellal Fernandes, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Protective Zeref Dragneel, protective Laxus Dreyar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	La princesse des vampires

Je me prépare pour aller en cours dans mon lycée. J'utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour aller au lycée et être à l'heure pour commencer du bon pied cette nouvelle année scolaire qui démarre et qui s'annonce passionnante. En parlant de vampire, il existe trois catégories distinguent les vampires royaux, rang dont je fais partie, les vampires nés et les vampires endormis. Si un vampire né mord un vampire endormi la nature de ce dernier va se réveiller ici c'est un humain qui n'a pas de côté vampire ce dernier mourra sauf si c'est un royal qui le mord. Et seuls les vampires royaux sont mon père et moi. Dans ma classe les trois-quarts ce sont des vampires endormis Quant aux un-quart restant ils sont des vampires nés et je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter. Ils travaillent avec le conseil et je n'aime pas trop le conseil. Aussi les vampires qui ont leur nature de réveillé sont mes amis d'enfances. S'ils ne m'ont pas reconnu est que grâce à mon rang je peux me faire passer pour une humaine tout à fait normal. 

J'oublie toute mes bonnes manières, je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Heartefillia, comme je l'ai dit je suis un vampire royal qui a plus de deux mille ans d'existence et je suis figée dans un corps d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans. J'arrive au lycée au même moment que la sonnerie. Chose très rare vu que je suis souvent en retard. Cette année j'ai décidé de prendre de nouvelles habitudes comme être à l'heure en cours. Je m'assois au fond comme à mon habitude. Mon professeur principal qui se trouve être une fois de plus monsieur Combolto, fait l'appel, la classe est resté la même. 

\- Natsu Dragneel ?  
\- Présent  
\- Zeref Dragneel ?   
\- Présent !   
\- Lucy Heartfillia ? Lucy encore en retard comme chaque année ? Désespère mon professeur  
\- Non je suis là, je réponds d'une voix endormie, surprenant mes camarades de ma présence mais pas de mon comportement vu que je passe à dormir en cours mais j'arrive à toujours décrocher la meilleure note de la classe. Ne me demander pas comme je fais car même moi je ne sais pas. Etant enfant j'ai eu des cours particuliers et les professeurs que j'ai au lycée sont les mêmes que j'avais eu dans mon apprentissage à domicile.   
\- C'est une première, souligne mon professeur.  
\- Félicitation Lucy ! me félicite et se moque ma classe  
\- Merci cher public ! je salue la classe pour rentrer dans leur jeu.   
\- Lucy retourne à ta place  
\- Bien sûr Macao, ma deuxième passion en cours et de taquiner mes professeurs surtout mon professeur actuel.   
\- Merci Lucy, il dit une fois assise correctement et je lui souris d'un air angélique. 

Il finit l'appel et à ce moment-là le directeur rentre avec deux élèves que je n'ai jamais vu dans le lycée rentrer dans la classe. J'en suis sûr que c'est un coup qui a été prévu à l'avance. C'est impossible qu'il arrive pile au moment où il finit l'appel ou à moins que cela ne soit une coïncidence mais j'en doute fort, je n'ai pas l'habitude de croire aux coïncidences. Si les choses ce n'est pas par hasard c'est que cela a été voulu. 

\- Bonjour à vous chers élèves,  
\- Bonjour directeur ! nous répondons d'une même voix tout en nous levant.   
\- Vous pouvez vous rassoir Je voudrais que vous accueilliez Sting Eucliffe, il montre un garçon blond cendré aux yeux bleus glacé et Rogue Cheney, un garçon brun aux yeux rouges, vos nouveaux camarades de classes. Et miss Heartfillia vous allez les parrainer durant leur première semaine car pour la première fois de votre scolarité vous êtes à l'heure.   
\- Mais...  
\- Vous avez un problème miss Heartfillia ?  
\- Non aucun Monsieur le directeur  
\- Parfait, prenez cela comme une récompense d'arriver à l'heure pour cette première journée de cours ! Vous allez tous les deux vous assoir à côté de Lucy. Je lève la main pour leur montrer ou je suis et m'avachit une nouvelle fois sur ma table déjà fatiguée de cette journée qui venait à peine de commencer

A la fin des cours qui m'ont apparu durée une éternité, je fais visiter le lycée aux deux nouveaux et en le faisant j'ai appris que Sting est un vrai dragueur et coureur de jupons et que Rogue parle peu et qui cache ses sentiments, mais quand il parle, ce qui sort de sa bouche est réfléchi. Ils sont aussi des vampires et je suis persuadée qu'ils sont affiliés au conseil, encore des personnes à éviter. Je souffle d'ennuie. Tellement mare de cette vie, à certains moments je voudrais être une adolescente normale 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Durant cette semaine, il y a eu trois meurtres et tous fait par des vampires. Vu que les victimes étaient dépourvues de sang dans leur système avec deux trous à leur jugulaire. Les forces de polices pour rassurer les citoyens disent qu'une personne ou un groupe d'individus veulent instaurer de la peur en rendant réel l'existence des vampires. 

Le conseil des vampires, soupçonne que c'est moi la coupable vu que je suis une des dernières arrivantes vampires. Donc une des principales suspectes puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas mon passé et par conséquent quand j'ai été transformé.

J'ai encore fait plus attention durant cette semaine aux vampires que je côtoie, tout en agissant normalement pour pas qu'ils se doutent que je sais qu'ils me soupçonnent. Chose plus facile à dire qu'a faire mais j'ai réussi et j4en suis plutôt fière.

Je sais que si je leur dis mon identité je serais innocenté et libéré de tous soupçons mais je pourrais dire adieux à ma liberté vu qu'a coup sur je serais épier par les vampires présents dans mon lycée. Je préfère être accuser de meurtre que surveiller tout le temps par mes camarades et mes anciens amis. Le pire dans cette surveillance je serai la seule fille du groupe et être avec un groupe de garçons remplit d'hormones c'est hors de question. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Un soir alors que je finissais plus tard je me dirige vers la salle de musique abandonnée depuis quelques années et commence à chanter parce que c'est toi

Le crime de s'aimer, 

et l'amour destructeur

d'Elsa Esnoult, pensant que j'étais seule au sein de l'établissement. 

Je remarque la présence des garçons que j'essaie d'éviter depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines voir des mois m'observer. Le groupe est composé de Natsu Dragneel, un garçon aux cheveux roses et aux yeux onyx ainsi que son frère Zeref, Grey Fullbuster, cheveux ébènes aux yeux bleu foncé, Luxus Dreyer, blond aux yeux orange et il est le petit-fils du directeur, Gajeel Redfox, cheveux noirs aux yeux rubis, Jellal Fernandes, cheveux bleus aux yeux bleus et un tatouage rouge sur son œil droit, Sting et Rogue qui ont tous deux rejoint le groupe des garçons 

Je sais que ma couverture est fichue. Je chantais toujours ces trois chansons depuis que je suis petite c'était ma mère qui me les avait apprises quand elle était encore parmi nous. Elle fut tuée par un chasseur de vampire qui s'était introduit dans le château. Je voulais utiliser mes pouvoirs vampiriques pour quitter la salle le plus vite possible mais je suis trop faible. Ma vision se trouble et je m'évanouis dans les bras d'un des garçons présents.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

\- Lucy ! Crient les garçons, quand la blonde sombre dans les ténèbres.  
\- Il faut que nous l'emmenions au conseil. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas elle. Mais il reste à le prouver. Cela ne va pas être facile. Surtout qu'elle s'est cachée de nous toutes ses années et démontrée qu'elle est la princesse de notre monde ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir si elle ne dévoile pas tout son pouvoir.   
\- Tu as raison, le chamallow, répond Grey tout en insultant Natsu  
\- Tu m'as appelé comment le glaçon ?  
\- Chama...  
\- Vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, les rappels à l'ordre Zeref. Notre priorité et d'amener Lucy au conseil et de l'innocenter !  
\- Oui zeref-nii/oui Zeref-kun !

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Je me réveille dans un lit plus confortable que j'ai chez moi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour remarquer que je suis dans l'une des chambres du conseil. Je me remémore ce qui s'est passé la veille. Là je me dis je suis dans un gros pétrin et cela va être compliqué de m'en sortir. Finis la liberté et mon indépendance. Je sais d'avance que je serai constamment surveillé et je n'aurais plus aucun temps libre pour moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons rentrent dans la chambre où j'ai passé je ne sais combien d'heures inconsciente.

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant. Dit Zeref.  
\- J'ai dormi combien de temps. Je demande ignorant royalement la question de Zeref.   
\- Presque une journée entière. Me répond Jellal. Prépare-toi nous devons t'amener devant le conseil.  
\- Je suis obligée de les voir ?   
\- Lucy tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas le choix  
\- Bien, je souffle resignée, Jellal me souris puis les garçons quitte ma chambre pour que je puisse me préparer 

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis lavée, habillée et prête à rencontrer ce maudit conseil. Je voudrais tellement disparaitre et être très loin d'ici ou sinon pouvoir me cacher dans un trou de souris. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ces manipulateurs. Je sens qu'une décision va être prise et que je ne vais pas l'aimer. 

Même si le stress est présent dans tout mon être, je prends sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Merci les cours que j'ai dû prendre pour maîtriser et cacher mes émotions ainsi qu'à mon père qui m'a forcé à les suivre. Une fois devant les portes je souffle un bon coup et je toque avant de rentrer suivit des garçons sans m'en rendre compte je prends la main de Zeref dans la mienne. Cela m'apaise et je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. J'avance jusqu'à que j'arrive devant le conseil. Je lâche sa main et me démarque un peu du groupe des garçons.

Après ce qui me sembles des heures je dis en revoir au conseil et je me dirige jusqu'à chez moi avec ma vitesse vampirique laissant les garçons en plan malgré ce que le conseil a dit. Ils devaient rester près de moi pour ma propre sécurité et m'assurer que je bois du sang régulièrement pour pas que je fasse une rechute. Sachant qu'ils sont au courant de mon statut de princesse des vampires. Mes nounous alias les garçons veulent mettre les professeurs au courant de mon statut et des ordres du très aimé conseil, noté le sarcasme. Je me prépare pour passer une nuit mais si je sens que je vais rester éveillée toute la nuit. Grace à mon ouïe fine, j'entends du bruit à l'étage d'en dessous de moi. Je me lève faisant le moindre bruit possible pour éviter d'alerter les intrus que je suis au courant de leur présence chez moi. 

Je descends les escaliers et marche jusqu'à mon salon pour voir que les cambrioleurs se trouvent être mes Sting et Rogue. 

\- Que faites-vous là les garçons ?  
\- Tu n'as pas déjà oublié ce qu'a énoncé le conseil  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveiller et protéger à toute heure !  
\- Va le dire cela au conseil   
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'écouteront pas même si je suis la princesse, Sting me souris narquoisement.  
\- Alors ne te plain pas ta situation pourrais être pire !  
\- Comme quoi ?   
\- Que cela soit Macbeth, Erick, Lahar et Dranbalt qui sont sur ton dos  
\- Les deux pervers et les deux sérieux plutôt me planter un pieu dans le cœur. Surtout qu'Erick passera son temps à lire mes penser, Macbeth a exploré mes rêves et les deux autres ils me suivront même jusqu'au toilettes ! 

Je retourne dans ma chambre ignorant la réponse de Sting. Je m'écroule sur mon lit et je me positionne en étoile de mer tout en réfléchissant sur ce que m'a dit le blond. Au fond de moi je sais que ma situation pourrait plus désastreuse mais elle pourrait être aussi mieux. Je souffle en me disant que ce week-end serait interminable

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Finalement le week-end est passé plus rapidement que prévue, dimanche Luxus et Gajeel sont venu remplacer Sting et Rogue. J'ai retrouvé La complicité que j'avais avec les deux garçons, cela m'avait manqué ensemble nous avons fait les quatre cents coups. Je sens que la semaine prochaine nous allons faire tourner en bourrique les autres garçons. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Durant que mes protecteurs se retrouvent, je m'installe une fois de plus au fond de la classe et observe ma classe, Levy qui est perdu dans un livre, Mira et Erza qui se disputent pour une raison qui m'est inconnu et Lisanna, la sœur de Mira qui essaie de calmer la tension entre les deux mais en vain. 

Notre professeur monsieur Clive rentre dans la classe et tout le monde retourne à sa place. Jellal s'approche de lui, lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille puis il vint s'assoir à côté de moi vue que le bureau est vide. 

\- Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous assoir et mademoiselle Heartfillia j'aurai besoin de vous parler à la fin du cours   
\- Bien monsieur ! je me tourne vers Jellal qui lui me sourit, je murmure. Cache toi, bien je vais te trucider après la conversation avec Gildarts et je vais tout faire pour ne pas le voir !  
\- Je t'avais prévenue que nous avertissons le corps enseignant que tu es la princesse vampire.   
\- Et qu'il le sache cela va mener à quoi ?  
\- Si nous avons une urgence à régler nous auront pas besoin d'excuse  
\- Nous n'en aurons pas vu que vous allez me surveillez comme du lait sur le feu !  
\- Vous voulez du thé et des petits biscuits ?   
\- Des biscuits oui mais je préfère un lait chaud à la place Gildarts, je lui réponds pour le provoquer et espère sortir de son cours pour échapper à la discussion de la fin du cours.   
\- Dans le bureau du directeur Miss Heartfillia et vous monsieur Fernandes vous l'accompagner ! 

Une fois hors de la classe et mes affaires prises 

\- Je te l'avais dit que j'allais y échapper  
\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir cette conversion pour toujours, soupire Jellal   
\- Le temps que je peux la fuir, je vais le faire sans aucune hésitation !  
\- Tu es désespérante  
\- Et fière de l'être, je lui tire la langue

Nous sommes arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, Jellal frappe et rentre

\- Bonjour les enfants, je peux savoir la raison de votre présence ?   
\- Lucy, me dénonce mon protecteur trop sérieux sans regret.   
\- Et qu'as-tu fait Lucy ? me demande Makarov   
\- Notre professeur nous a demandé si nous voulons des biscuits et du thé car Jellal et moi discutons de quelque chose qu'il l'a fait et que j'étais contre e je lui ai répondu que je préférais du lait chaud au thé mais que j'étais preneuse pour les biscuits  
\- Lucy puisque c'est ta première fois depuis le début de l'année que tu te fais remarquer, je passe l'éponge cette fois-ci mais si tu te retrouves une fois plus dans mon bureau pour une raison similaire je te sanctionnerai sans aucune hésitation ! Compris ?   
\- Oui merci monsieur ! Pourquoi je dois être poli, sérieux c'est fatiguant et je sais qu'il est au courant.   
\- Retourner en cours, il vous reste du temps !   
\- Bien sûr monsieur, répond Jellal en me tirant vers la sortie. Une fois hors de la pièce. Finalement tu as échoué à la fuir. 

Je l'ignore et me dépêche d'aller en salle de cours. Je toque et m'assois à ma place en soupirant. Je pose mon regard dehors tout en soufflant d'ennuie. Jusqu'à la fin du cours j'écoute d'une oreille. A la sonnerie, je reste assise à ma place et attend que mon professeur vienne me voir. 

\- Alors miss Heartfillia, vous n'avez rien à me dire ?   
\- Non rien du tout !   
\- Lucy ne soit pas comme cela avec ton vieil oncle  
\- Vous m'avez tous abandonnée après que ma mère se soit fait tuer, je ne risque pas de t'appeler oncle ou même le reste du corps enseignant ! Je lui crie dessus. Et si je n'ai rien dit c'est pour éviter d'avoir un traitement de faveur. Déjà que je dois supporter les garçons alors que j'ai envie d'être seule. Je saisis mes affaires, j'ouvre la porte de la classe et je cours jusqu'au toit. Je m'écroule contre un mur et commence à libérer toutes les larmes de mon corps.   
\- Lucy, ça va, je me sens tiré dans des bras fort et j'inspire et je reconnais l'odeur de Luxus  
\- Cela pourrait aller mieux, je renifle. A certains moments je préfère que la vérité n'a jamais éclaté. D'accord je serais peut-être toujours soupçonné mais au moins j'aurai plus de liberté et moins de règle a respecté. Tu veux rester ici ou rejoindre les autres ?   
\- Rester ici, mais peux-tu appeler les filles ?  
\- Si tu veux Lucy et j'en parlerai aux autres de te lâcher un peu d'accord  
\- Merci Luxus tu es le meilleur et je te remercie de me traiter normalement !  
\- Je sais c'est ce que tu veux, depuis que nous sommes petits tu as toujours souhaité d'être normal, je peux très bien te faire cette faveur. Il m'embrasse le front et je sens mes joues chauffées.

Il quitte le toit me laissant seul, je profite de ces quelques minutes de liberté avant de supporter une nouvelle fois la surveillance constantes de mes pots-colles. 

\- Lucy ! crie mes amies, je vois que Luxus s'éclipse après que les filles m'ont sauté dessus.   
\- Comment cela se fait que tu n'étais pas en cours vendredi ? me demande l'ainnée des Strauss  
\- Désolé mais je me sentais patraque et j'ai préféré me reposer au lieu d'empirer mon mal être. Je vais mieux  
\- Pourquoi les garçons te surveillent de près ? La cadette des Strauss.   
\- Aucune idée !

Les questions fusent et je fais mon mieux pour répondre tout en évitant mon sujet sensible. Après la récréation, nous retournons en cours pour mon plus grand malheur. 

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle qui est au fond près de la fenêtre et cette fois-ci c'est autour de Luxus d'être à côté de moi. 

\- Merci encore pour tout à l'heure   
\- Tu sais la seule chose que nous voulons tous c'est ton bonheur même s'il y en a un qui veux tout contrôler de ta vie.   
\- Je sais, mais vous êtes un peu trop collant. Je e rappelle que je suis une fille et que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité. 

Je pose mon regard sur le professeur et commence à prendre quelques notes qui me seront inutiles vue que je n'ai pas prévue de revoir mon cours. Quelques minutes plus tard ma gorge me brule et je me dis que ce n'est pas le moment que ma soif arrive je regarde la pendule accrochée vers le tableau noir et remarque qu'il reste plus que cinq minutes de torture. Ces trois cents secondes sont les plus longues de toute ma vie.

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Je suis sur le toit en attendant les gars et leur parler de mon besoin pressant. Grey me tend son poignet.

\- Vas-y Lucy bois. Je bois quelques gorgées, car le sang de vampires apaise et étanche plus vite la soif et surtout la sensation de brûlure   
\- Merci Grey. Je m'essuie la bouche à l'aide de la manche de mon uniforme et je commence à manger mon repas comme si de rien était. Les garçons me regardent étrangement mais ils ne disent rien pour mon grand soulagement. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai supporté une autre réflexion. 

Deux heures plus tard, les cours reprennent et je me lève, j'attends les garçons avant de dévaler les escaliers sous les cris des garçons. Pour l'après-midi je me mets entre Natsu et Grey. Je commence à me sentir faible et vidé de mon énergie. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Tout un coup ma vision se trouble et tout devient noir une fois de plus mais j'ai cru voir avant que je m'avanouisse une ombre familière. 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Grey la rattrapa et un regard du professeur lui fait comprendre qu'il a le droit de quitter la classe, ce qu'il fait portant la belle blonde à l'infirmerie. Il reste à ses côtes jusqu'à la fin des cours et la porte jusqu'a chez elle accompagné du reste du groupe. 

\- Tu appelles qui Jellal ? demande le garçon aux cheveux rose  
\- Le conseil, soupire ce dernier, même si elle n'a pas envie qu'ils s'occupent de ses affaires, ils doivent savoir. Ils doivent être au courant, si cela touche qu'elle, cela signifie que quelqu'un est après elle. C'est Jellal, nous avons eu un soucis ave Lucy... elle s'est évanouie sans raison... Oui elle s'était nourrie... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! déjà qu'elle nous supporte et ce n'est pas par bonté de cœur mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix si elle veut continuer sa vie. Rajouter les deux est une très mauvaise idée surtout que c'est bien connu qu'elle ne les apprécie pas et que le sentiment est réciproque ! ... S'il y a un meurtre d'ici la fin de la semaine ne blâmer personne ! Vous êtes prévenus ! 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Je me réveille dans ma chambre avec Grey près de moi. Je sens que les autres garçons sont dans la salle à manger et je ressens deux nouvelles présences. En me concentrant un peu plus je reconnais l'aura d'Éric et de Macbeth. 

\- Dis Grey pourquoi il y a Éric et de Macbeth  
\- Jellal a appelé le conseil et ce dernier a jugé bon de t'assigner en plus les deux personnes que tu n'aimes pas ! Jellal a essayé de négocier connaissant la rancœur que tu as pour eux, comme tu peux t'en douter il a échoué.   
\- Pourquoi le conseil aime gâcher ma vie ?  
\- Je ne peux pas t'aider car même moi je ne connais pas la réponse.   
\- Grey ?   
\- Hum ?  
\- Je peux boire ton sang j'ai un peu soif ?   
\- Bien sûr. Je saisis son bras et commence à me délecter de son sang. Au bout de quelque gorgée, je le relâche et le remercie. Au fait que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Tu t'es évanouie sans raison particulière puis à la fin de la journée je t'ai ramené chez toi avec le reste du groupe.  
\- J'ai juste senti que quelqu'un drainé mon énergie et j'ai crus voir quelqu'un que je connaissais mais cela a dû être mon imagination car il n'a pas le droit de mettre les pieds à Magnolia, s'il le fait il risque gros.   
\- Qui ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire comme je te l'ai dit j'ai pu rêver et si c'est lui il sait bien se cacher, donc le chercher serai une perte de temps et d'énergie. Nous allons rejoindre les autres ?   
\- Pourquoi pas !

Je me lève de mon lit m'habille rapidement et rejoins Grey qui m'attend à l'extérieur de ma chambre adossé au mur. 

\- Prête à descendre ?   
\- Pas spécialement mais faut bien y aller ! il me tend la main je la prends. Je sens que mes joues chauffe légèrement et nous descendons tous les deux. Je vois Natsu et Sting affalé sur mon canapé ainsi Luxus, Jellal et Éric assis correctement Gajeel est parterre et que Rogue et Macbeth sont debout.   
\- Salut Lucy, cela faisait longtemps, s'exclame Éric en posant son regard sur moi.   
\- Pas assez à mon gout je murmure  
\- Tu sais que je t'ai entendu, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. 

Je sens que quelqu'un me suit mais je l'ignore sachant que c'est Erick et pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je prépare des pates car je sais que la plupart des garçons les aimes et que c'est simple et rapide à faire.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide   
\- Sors les lardons et la crème fraiche, s'il te plait et pourras-tu mettre la table ?  
\- Bien sûr, princesse, je grimace intérieurement à cette appellation. 

Il le fait. Je sors une poêle et une cocotte. Je mets de l'eau dans la cocotte et le fait chauffé et je préchauffe la poile avant de rincer les lardons pour les dessaler un peu et les faire chauffer dans poile pour rajouter la crème fraîche à la fin. Je fais aussi une sauce au roquefort au dernier moment. Je crie à table quand tout est prêt. Les garçons arrivent avec leur vitesse vampirique dans la salle mangée.

Éric et moi nous nous asseyons et tout le monde commence à se servir. Pour ma part je me suis fait deux tas de pates l'un pour la carbonara et le deuxième pour la sauce roquefort. J'avais aussi sortie du gruyère. 

Les garçons passent la nuit ici, nous commençons par une soirée karaoké et je chante Je pars d'Elsa Esnoult. Nous poursuivons la soirée avec un blind-test et je gagne haut la main. Et pour clôturer la soirée nous jouons à action ou vérité qui s'est mal fini pour moi car en choisissant action je dois rester avec Éric pour le reste de la semaine. Puisque nous sommes lundi soir la semaine risque d'être longue, très longue et fatigante. 

Le lendemain nous partons ensemble en cours et je me retrouve auprès d'Éric à la suite de ce stupide gage. Plutôt ce matin j'avais pris Éric pour lui parler et lui dire de laisser mes pensées en paix. 

Le lendemain nous partons ensemble en cours et je me retrouve auprès d'Éric à la suite de ce stupide gage. Plutôt ce matin j'avais pris Éric pour lui parler et lui dire de laisser mes pensées en paix. Il a accepté mais seulement pour la semaine à venir.

Je marche et rejoins la salle de musique où nous avons cours.

\- Bonjour à tous j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un chante comme une professionnelle. Lucy Heartefillia si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de venir et de faire une démonstration.   
\- Bien sûr madame. Je me lève, je m'installe et commence à jouer les premières notes d'Hirari Hirari.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer et oublier plus facilement le monde qui m'entoure. 

A la fin je réouvre les yeux et remarque que tout le monde me regarde surprit de ma performance même les garçons qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de m'écouter. Je salue mon public sous leur applaudissement puis retourne à ma place entre Éric et Jellal. Je fais un signe à Jellal pour un petit souci de gorge. Il me donne une bouteille remplie de ce liquide si précieux pour me maintenir en vie. Je bois avec délice ma boisson et en quelque seconde je l'ai vidée. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

A présent dès qu'il y a un cours de musique, au début du cours je me retrouve à chanter une à deux chansons. 

Il y a toujours des victimes dû aux attaques de vampire. J'ai revu plusieurs cette mystérieuse ombre et j'en suis sûr que c'est lui qui est responsables des meurtres. Pour l'instant j'en ai parlé à personne même si Grey peut me jeter des regards étranges. 

Un soir je marche dans les couloirs accompagné d'Éric à cause de ce gage qui est toujours en vigueur.

J'ai remarqué que notre criminel utilise le même procéder,ce qui va nous faciliter la tâche pour lui tendre un piège et étant la seule fille du groupe je dois jouer l'appât.   
Ce soir je serai si mes soupçons sont véridique. Les victimes sont des jeunes femmes qui sont lycéennes et la plupart sont soûles vue qu'elles sont retrouvées vers des boîtes de nuit et notamment celle de Fairy Tail. 

Je rentre dans la boîte la plus populaire de Magnolia et me fait passer pour une simple humaine. J'espère que le plan fonctionnera et que notre tueur mordre à l'hameçon. Si cela ne fonctionne pas je ne serai pas comme faire pour l'attraper. 

Des heures plus tard malgré le stress, je sors de la boîte de nuit en faisant semblant d'être sous les effets de l'alcool. Je sens Éric me suivre de loin.   
Je me aborder par ce fameux vampire et je remarque que c'est Acnologia. Et c'est bien la personne que je soupçonnais depuis que j'ai vu cette ombre. 

\- Lucy, bégaie mon ancien meilleur ami.  
\- Oui Acno's c'est moi ! Heureux de me revoir après tout ce temps ?   
\- Très mais que fais tu ici ?   
\- J'habite dans cette ville baka. Par ta faute j'ai été accusé des meurtres et pour prouver mon innocence j'ai dû révéler mon secret ! Et je ne le voulais pas ! Désolé mais je suis obligée de t'arrêter !   
\- Vas-y essaye ! Tu ne pourra pas ! Je suis plus fort que toi et cela l'a toujours été ! Dommage que ce jour fatidique que tu ne m'ai pas suivie ! Mais au moins j'ai pu me venger en t'enlevant la personne que tu aimais le plus !   
\- C'est toi qui a tué ma mère ?   
\- Oui ma très chère Lulu !   
-Pourquoi ? Je sentais la colère m'envahir de plus en plus.   
\- Tu as toujours refusé mes avances et je voulais que tu souffre autant que moi !   
\- Espèce de..., je ne fini pas ma phrase que je me jeté sur lui. J'espère qu'Eric ramenera vite le reste des garçons car je ne vais pas tenir longtemps face à lui. Surtout que je n'ai pas bu depuis ce matin et je commence à manquer d'énergie. J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher, je souris et j'entends les garçons crier min nom 

\- Tu as perdu Acnologia, je souris victorieusement avant que Natsu me tire en arrière et que le reste du groupe le mette K.O.  
Natsu me porte comme une princesse. J'enfouie ma tête dans son cou. 

\- Natsu, je peux boire ?   
\- Bien sûr Luce. 

Je sors mes crocs et les plantes dans son cou. Je me délecte et gémis quand ma soif est etanchée. Sur le chemin, je m'endors dans ses bras. 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Je me réveille dans une chambre du conseil qui m'est destiné et réservé. Je vois Natsu endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi. 

\- Natsu réveille toi.   
\- Luce, tu es réveillé. Dit-il d'une voix encore endormie. Cette voix me fait craquer, elle est trop chou.   
\- Oui, je suis réveillée, mais il s'est passé quoi hier.   
\- Tu t'es battu contre Acnologia et tu t'es évanouie quelques minutes après que nous soyons arrivés avec les garçons pour t'aider.   
\- Merci Nat.  
\- Prépare toi, le conseil nous attend pour décider de quelle sentence aura Acnologia.

En rentrant dans la salle du conseil. Je me rappelle de la première fois que j'ai franchi ses portes. 

★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

\- Lucy Heartfillia vous êtes accusé d'avoir tué des humains en leur vidant de leur sang.  
\- Je suis innocente, je n'ai pas bu dans un humain depuis des mois et je me nourris de poche de sang uniquement.  
\- Très bien, prouvez-le-nous.  
\- Très drôle et je fais comment.   
\- Luce révèle leur ton statut, je fais comme Natsu m'a conseillé et libère tout mon pouvoir. Je les vois se raidir dû à ma puissance. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'agenouillent et me saluent avec mon titre de princesse vampire.

\- Pour votre sécurité, Votre Altesse les garçons devra vous surveiller et nous faire des rapports. Et vous êtes innocentée du crime dont nous vous accusons. Mais je vous demande de trouver le vrai coupable.  
\- D'accord, je souffle résigné sachant que je ne pouvais pas refuser. 

Et je suis partie en cours en transgressant la première règle qui était d'être toujours accompagnée par minimum deux des garçons du groupe pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien ou que je ne m'évanouisse sans raison apparente. 

\- Bonjour, Votre Altesse, vous allez bien mieux que notre première rencontre. Et à ce que je vois, vous nous avez amené le vrai coupable.   
\- Oui.   
\- Commençons. Acnologia vous êtes déclaré coupable d'avoir tué des humains en leur vidant de leur sang et nous avons un témoin. Que plaidez-vous ?  
\- Non coupable.  
\- Vous plaidez non coupable alors que nous avons des preuves que c'est vous. La plupart des victimes sont de jeunes adolescentes. Toute l'Assemblée s'est mis d'accord pour dire que vous êtes coupable malgré vos dires. Sachant que vous avez transgresser la règle du meurtre et votre interdiction de séjour à Magnolia ! Le conseil vous déclare coupable et votre sentence sera de mourir assoiffé ! 

Les grades emmène Acnologia dans une des cellules souterraines du conseil. Je souffle de soulagement. Je retourne dans ma chambre accompagné des frères Dragneel.

\- Tu te sens comment Lucy ? Me demande Zeref  
\- Libérée d'un poids. Et notre secret reste secret et c'est une bonne chose.  
\- Tu en es sûre ? Eric a étendu ta conversation avec le traîte et d'après ses dire elle était loin d'être amicale.   
\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Zeref mais tout va bien ! À ce moment là des souvenirs douloureux ont refait surfaces mais je suis passée outre. 

J'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre. Zeref s'apprête à partir, Natsu nous a abandonné à mi chemin pour se battre avec Grey. 

\- Zeref merci pour tout !   
\- Hum ?   
\- Merci de m'avoir toujours protégée de loin et surtout d'avoir gardé mon secret !   
\- Comment tu as su que je le savais ? Il me demande surprit   
\- En deux mots, tes regards et si je me souviens bien tu l'a même murmurer. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais me reposer un peu avant d'aller en cours ! Je rentre dans ma chambre et lui ferme la porte au nez sans lui laisser l'occasion de me répondre.   
Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit tout en repassant à ma première rencontre avec Zeref. 

Cela remonte de deux ans. A cette époque j'arrivais en seconde et en plein milieu d'année. Moi qui voulais éviter l'attention, c'était raté. Je m'étais perdu et j'étais tombée nez à nez avec Zeref. Il m'avait guidé jusqu'au bureau du directeur puis il m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma classe qui était aussi la sienne.   
Sur le chemin nous parlions de tout et de rien. 

\- Alors tu as grandi où, me demanda t-il.   
\- Un peu partout. J'ai beaucoup voyager. Durant mes déplacements, j'ai découverts tant de choses mais la seule chose que je peux reprocher à mon père c'est que je ne pouvais pas me faire des amis vu que nous restions pas longtemps au même endroit. Cette année j'ai décidé de le quitter et vivre une vie normale ou du moins jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Et si j'ai choisi Magnolia c'est que je suis née ici. J'avais besoin de retrouver mes origines. Et toi ?   
\- Je vis avec mon frère qui s'appelle Natsu. Et je n'ai jamais quitté la ville. Nous art devant la porte de la classe. Juste avant de rentrer dans la classe il me murmura bienvenue votre altesse. Je le regardais surpris sur le coup et fis comme si de rien était.   
Je me présentais à la classe et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses je me retrouvais assise à côté de Zeref.

Je souris au souvenir. Je me lève de mon lit prépare mon sac pour les cours et je me remets sur mon lit. J'attends que l'un des garçons vienne me chercher. Maintenant que la menace a été arrêté je pense que je vais retrouver ma liberté d'antan. Mais je pense que dans un premier temps me retrouver seule sera étrange car après tout je m'étais habitué à leur présence et leur protection. Sans eux dans ma maison je vais la trouver bien vide et sans vie. Même s'ils peuvent m'insuporter certains plus que d'autres, je les aimes et rien ne pourra changer cela.


End file.
